


It's too late to go back now, you can stay here for the night

by SunshineReiji



Series: Tumblr drabbles [6]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, so here i am, we need more reiren content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineReiji/pseuds/SunshineReiji
Summary: Things had started slowly between them. A broken care and a sleepover. But it had the best outcome Ren could have ever imagined.





	It's too late to go back now, you can stay here for the night

“It’s too late to go back now, you can stay here for the night.”

Ren looked at Reiji with a surprised look on his face. He stared at him for a few seconds, which was apparently long enough for Reiji to chuckle and repeat his proposition.

“It’s really dark outside and you’ll probably just end up waking up Hijirin. You can stay here, I’ll take the couch.” the brunette clarified.

They had been working all day on ideas for their photoshoot. It was circus-themed and Reiji and Ren had been chosen as the main models. The older man had immediately been excited about this project and had invited Ren to discuss it at his flat. Ren, amused by his senpai’s childlike behaviour, had immediately accepted.

“I wouldn’t like to impose myself on you, Bukky. You already bought me dinner.”

“Nonsense RenRen, tonight’s dinner was sponsored by the Kotobuki Bento Shop ! No worries about that.”

He rose to his feet and got closer to the younger male with a small smile on his face.

“Moreover, I wouldn’t suggest that if it bothered me, RenRen.” he added quietly.

Ren loved those smiles. Reiji had so much smiles, but only his smallest ones seemed truly genuine. They softened his face, made the wrinkles around his mouth less prominent - those he got from too much fake smiles - and gave him an aura of calmness and warmth.

Ren couldn’t resist that smile.

“All right then, I’ll stay.” he chuckled.

Reiji grinned and hugged the taller man.

“Yay ! We’re having a sleepover !”

Ren laughed this time and returned the hug.

He’d had a crush on the small brunette for a long time now. He still remembers when it happened. They were in the same building for an interview and rain had been pouring heavely. Ren had just finished his job and was going outside to get to his car as quickly as possible, not to end up soaked. He had seen Reiji fuming over his own car, the car hood open. The poor brunette was soaking wet, shivering from the cold and desperately trying to get the engine working. Poor Beetle, however, refused to cooperate.  
He had approached him with a smile and a proposition to give him a ride home so he won’t get sick. Reiji had looked at him as if an angel had appeared in front of him and, after calling the towing service, he took Reiji back to his flat.

It was during that ride, when they had just talked a bit and laughed, with Reiji still looking gorgeous even while soaked, that Ren made a simple realisation.

_‘Oh. There you are.’_

And as simply as that, he started being closer to Reiji, in hopes of getting to know him more.

So this impromptu sleepover made him really happy.

Reiji made sure he was comfortable really quickly. They had both settled on the bed for now, talking about everything and nothing, both being genuinely happy in each other’s company.

It hadn’t escaped Ren’s attention that Reiji seemed a bit more… _touchy_ tonight.  
Reiji was touchy with everyone, for sure. He’d alays need to make some sort of physical contact with the people he was with at some point, whether it’d be a tap on the shoulder, on the arm or a playful nudge.  
But tonight, he was nearly falling onto Ren every two seconds.

So Ren decided to go along and give him back all his physical contacts. As a consequence, they ended up having a tickle fight.

To Ren’s surprise, Reiji wasn’t _that_ ticklish. He, on the other side, was so way too much.

“B-B-Bu… kky… Stahahahahahap !” the readhead begged, crying from laugther.

“Hm~ I don’t know~ Rei-chan doesn’t feel like it~ Rei-chan likes RenRen’s laugh~"

They ended the fight not long after that and somehow ended up sleeping in the same bed, although not tangled in each other’s arms.

A week later, Ren was back in Reiji’s flat for another working session.

Working session that had somehow turned into a kissing session.

If Ren remembered correctly, there were bentos, flowers and chocolates involved, together with a big and clumsy love confession.

Ren had never laughed so hard, making Reiji pout and hide his face behind his brown locks in shame. He had gently tilted his head up to kiss him, accepting his love and giving his own in return.

Needless to say, Ren stayed very often for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> ReiRen (or BukkiRenRen) is sweet and golden and we need more of that.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @sunshinereiji !


End file.
